Castle of Shadows
by meercatangel
Summary: When Queen Petra takes over Moon Queen Serena's mind, it's up to a newly formed band of outlaws and the Sailor Scouts to try and get Serena back. But can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon wandered the moon filled kingdom. Everything was bathed in the eerie glow. She wondered how she, a normal teenager could have come to having a kingdom. But then, that was all she could wonder. She would not think her own thoughts for a while, at least not while Queen Petra was in control of her mind.

"Sailor Moon?" It was Tuxedo Mask. He had been watching her. "Are you feeling OK?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He reached out a hand and touched her shoulder.

At once, Sailor Moon's eyes widened. She grabbed his hand and threw him over her shoulder. He landed perfectly, knees slightly bent. He was surprised. Sailor Moon was not _that_ strong. She had a demented look on her face, she looked possessed.

"Leave me alone, traitor. I'm fine!"

He tried to find the girl he loved in her soul that was still hers, even if the body wasn't. He looked at her, his eyes full of concern and love, as she stood before him as Sailor Moon, the leader he had battled with so many times, alughed at the test results of Serena the schoolgirl, he had to try and get her back.

"You are _not_ fine. Serena? Serena can you hear me?"

Serena. Sailor Moon's human name. It triggered a memory. Inside her Castle of Shadows, Queen Petra screamed with rage. This was not going well. She brushed a long strand of pink hair out of her eyes, and focused her mind on Sailor Moon.

Serena clamped her hands to her ears. "No!" she cried. "I am not Serena! I am Princess Persephone. I know not of this Serena!"

"That's not true!" Darien protested. "You do know me! It's me Serena, Darien!"

"Darien?" Serena whispered, almost remembering….

Petra struck.

Serena screamed, holding her hands over her ears. "No! No! I am Persephone. You are a traitor to the kingdom!"

"No, I'm not! I'm Darien, your husband."

"You lie! I have no husband! My mother will find one suitable for me! I am Persephone!"

Darien tried to reason with the tortured girl. "Think back Serena. Remember Earth?"

Serena desperately tried to fight the voice in her head, the darkness enveloping her mind, Petra's face…

Darien lunged forward to catch Sailor Moon as she fell, his cape swirling.

He held her shoulders in a fierce grip. "Serena, listen to me. Your mother is dead. I am your husband. You are who you are, and that's a lot of people. Mother to Rini, Queen to the People of the Moon, Princess Serena the daughter to Queen Serenity, Captain of the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon, and my beautiful wife. Remember?"

Serena's eyes flickered open. She smiled up at Darien. "No."

His face fell, and then filled with fear. Serena raised her leg carefully, and kicked Darien to the ground, spinning in a back-flip to land perfectly. He fell to the ground, rolling dangerously towards the egde of the sharp ledge, the moonlight grass slightly cushioning his fall, he pushed hinself away from the edge, but then realised he couldn't get up.

Petra formed in front of Darien. "Well done, my precious daughter" she praised Serena . Darien struggled to get up, but something had trapped his ankle. It looked like a root. He watched in horror as Petra gently placed her finger on Serena's forehead. Serena's eyes glazed over, and her hair rippled as it turned a pale pink. Her clothes changed from the Sailor uniform to a long dress, black in colour, pink gems glittering down the front. She was now Persephone. Persephone slipped into unconsciousness, caught by one of her 'mother's' arms. Petra sneered at Darien.

"Die, Moon King." She waved her hand, and something formed, then hurtled towards him.

It was then that the pink-haired daughter of Princess Serena and Prince Darien dived from the bushes in front of the crystal that was flying like a dart towards Darien's heart.

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rini hurled herself in front of the dart, brandishing her Luna Ball. The dart bounced off it, and Rini fell to the ground, in front of her father.

"My, my ,my, what a cunning yet adorable little rat you are." Petra crooned.

"Leave my mommy and daddy alone, you nasty Nega-trash!" Rini yelled at Petra.

Petra didn't flinch. In fact, she laughed. "Sweetie, do you really think a little girl is going to stop me? On the contrary my dear, ha ha ha!"

Petra lazily pointed her painted fingernail in Rini's direction. Rini started to gently levitate upwards.

Darien wrapped his arm around his daughter's waist, trying to protect her from Petra.

Petra laughed and flicked her finger up. Darien crashed to the ground, clutching his ribs as they hit the stones below.

Rini jerked upwards, struggling in the invisible force that was holding her above ground. She screamed and kicked, much to Petra's amusement.

"My darling child, you can't save yourself. And neither can the Moon King, your pathetic father. Face it, my dear, I am Queen Petra."

Rini was outraged. "Never! My mommy is the Queen, not you, you horrible old witch!"

Petra was insulted. "OLD?" she shrieked. She kept one hand in the air, keeping Rini floating while she formed a mirror, that she peered into vainly."

"Hah! I am as beautiful as ever! You'll pay for that insolence, you little brat!" Petra snarled at a trembling Rini.

"Oh no you won't!" Chorused four voices. Petra spun around, furious she should be interrupted . Four girls stared back at her. They were wearing matching Sailor suits.

"Ooh, a fancy dress party. How quaint."

The girls blushed.

"Hey loser, what do you want with Queen Serena?" Jupiter asked.

Queen Petra smiled. "That little brat has been purifying the moon ever since she returned from Earth, and has become next in line for the heir of the Castle of Light. I, Queen Petra, ruler of the Castle of Shadows, cannot let her inherit that Castle. And no little girls playing dress up are going to stop me!"

"We're not little girls, Petra." snapped Mars. "We are guardians of the moon."

"Don't give up you're day job sweetie. I mean, look at how easy it's been for me to control your precious Queen Serena already!" Petra laughed.

"Leave her alone!" Venus cried.

Petra sneered. "Honey, you can't stop me! I'm Queen Petra!"

"What do you want, a fanfare?" Mars jeered.

Petra scowled. "Oh, quieten down, you little speck. If you don't mind, I'll be leaving now. Here!"

She threw Rini through the air, and the Sailor Scouts clubbed together to catch her as Petra disappeared with Serena.

"Goodbye my darlings" her voice echoed. "If you need me, I'll be in the Castle of Shadows. Farewell!"

**R&R!**


End file.
